The human spine is a biomechanical structure with thirty-three vertebral members, and is responsible for protecting the spinal cord, nerve roots and internal organs of the thorax and abdomen. The spine also provides structure support for the body while permitting flexibility of motion. A significant portion of the population will experience back pain at some point in their lives resulting from a spinal condition. The pain may range from general discomfort to disabling pain that immobilizes the individual. Back pain may result from a trauma to the spine, be caused by the natural aging process, or may be the result of a degenerative disease or condition.
Procedures to remedy back problems sometimes require correcting the distance between vertebral members by inserting an intervertebral device (e.g., spacer) between the members. The spacer, which is carefully positioned within the disc space and aligned relative to the vertebral members, is sized to position the vertebral members in a manner to alleviate the patient's back pain.
Further, the intervertebral device is preferably designed to facilitate insertion into a patient. That is, the shape and size of the device are designed to provide for minimal intrusion to a patient during insertion, but still be effective post-insertion to alleviate the pain and provide maximum mobility to the patient. A spinal cavity for receiving the intervertebral device must be prepared prior to inserting the device therein.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced surgical instruments and methods for positioning an intervertebral device between vertebral members of a patient, and for enhanced surgical instruments and methods for preparing a spinal cavity to receive such an intervertebral device.